


Lingering Mornings

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, hanamiya is insecure, kiyoshi is mysterious as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya woke to the familiar weight of Kiyoshi’s arm across his chest. He looked down the best he could in the dim morning light filtered through the blinds and he could just make out the defined muscles of his bare bicep and forearm. </p><p>Kiyoshi had come to him, the night before, taunting and teasing in his incredibly genial way, and they’d fallen into bed together, again. It wasn’t the first time, it was actually somewhere around the fifth time, but Hanamiya never knew when it would be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Mornings

Hanamiya woke to the familiar weight of Kiyoshi’s arm across his chest. He looked down the best he could in the dim morning light filtered through the blinds and he could just make out the defined muscles of his bare bicep and forearm. 

Hanamiya rolled, turning himself towards Kiyoshi’s sleeping figure. They were face to face, Kiyoshi’s eyes were still closed and his breathing was deep and even, Hanamiya was certain he was still asleep. 

He stared. This was the only time he could stare, these brief moments, unobserved. If he was honest with himself, and he always tried to be, he wished he could stare at Kiyoshi all day. Part of him thought he’d like to wake up to this sight every day, for as long as he could see. That part of him was entirely too nostalgic and unrealistic because that _wasn’t_ going to happen. 

Kiyoshi had come to him, the night before, taunting and teasing in his incredibly genial way, and they’d fallen into bed together, again. It wasn’t the first time, it was actually somewhere around the fifth time, but Hanamiya never knew when it would be the last. 

Kiyoshi was always the one to come to him, under some pretext or other. He was always _in the area_ or he needed to _borrow something_ which Hanamiya never let him borrow. Hanamiya never went to him. Truthfully he wasn’t even sure where Kiyoshi lived. He could find out, certainly, if he tried, but he never would.

Kiyoshi stirred in his sleep, his large hand tightening against the small of Hanamiya’s back. He would wake up soon, he was always restless just before he woke up. The sun was brighter now and Hanamiya could see his face better. His straight nose, thick brows over his deceptively kind eyes, the lips that were almost always smiling except when they fucked. 

Hanamiya thought back to all the times they’d been in bed together. Kiyoshi always took control and Hanamiya always let him. They worked well together, looked good, he was sure. He had little doubt that it was his body, not is decidedly less than charming personality, that kept Kiyoshi coming back for more. _That’ll have to be enough_ , he thought.

Kiyoshi’s eyes fluttered open just as Hanamiya shut his, feigning sleep. He tried not to hold his breath, he needed it to come out smooth and even, if he had any hope of convincing Kiyoshi he was still asleep. 

Kiyoshi’s voice was thick and groggy when he spoke.

“G’morning.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Hanamiya’s forehead. He pretended to wake up in response.

“Mm.” He grunted back. His heart wanted to beat out of his chest at the sound of Kiyoshi’s voice in the morning, but he had to control it. He has to control himself. 

“So, breakfast?” Kiyoshi asked, and he looked over at Hanamiya with something that surely was fondness, even if it was tinged with the characteristic black humour that rested beneath all of Kiyoshi’s expressions. 

“Get it yourself.” Hanamiya grumbled back, and he rubbed his head into the pillow. He took the risk of moving himself closer to Kiyoshi’s warm body, his nose almost against Kiyoshi’s shoulder. He hoped it could be blown off as an accident, because he wasn’t going to stop. 

Kiyoshi chuckled and Hanamiya could feel his chest shake.

“I was planning on it. What do you want to eat?”

“Whatever.” _Anything you bring me, even if it’s disgusting_.

“Okay then, one ‘Whatever’ coming right up.” Kiyoshi was pulling his hand from Hanamiya’s back now, and rolling away to stand up. Hanamiya moved quickly to wrap his arm around Kiyoshi’s waist. 

“Not hungry.” Hanamiya said, tightening his grip before Kiyoshi could move away. He knew it was stupid, he was revealing a vulnerability, something in how he held Kiyoshi to his chest was certain to tell him how he really felt. He’d be stuck, and he’d confess, and Kiyoshi wouldn’t come back. 

“Okay, good, I didn’t want to get up anyhow.” He felt Kiyoshi nuzzle against the top of his head and a sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it. 

Judging by the morning light it was probably still before 7am, and it was a weekend. Truthfully, they could stay in bed all day, but Hanamiya wouldn’t dare hope that would happen. 

He ran his hand down Kiyoshi’s back until he was able to grip his ass through his underwear and squeeze. He wanted to give Kiyoshi a reason to stay, something to convince him to spend more of his time here, in Hanamiya’s bed. 

“Oh? Someone’s flirty this morning.” Kiyoshi laughed and Hanamiya just pushed his face further against his shoulder. 

“You know, Makoto, I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. You don’t have to seduce me.” Kiyoshi’s arm tightened around Hanamiya’s back as he froze in place. 

“I guess it’s okay if you stay longer.” Hanamiya said, as quietly as he could. He had tried for malice in his tone but he was certain it had come out as hopefulness. 

Kiyoshi laughed again, and Hanamiya wished he thought it was irritating. “Good. Because I was doing it no matter what you said.” His lips brushed against Hanamiya’s head in what felt like a kiss.

Hanamiya tried not to think as he squeezed as close to Kiyoshi’s large body as possible. He tried not to think about what it meant that he was going to stay, that he wanted to stay. Maybe if he didn’t think about it then everything would work out. 

When he woke up again, another two hours later, Kiyoshi was still there. He was laying on his back, one arm underneath Hanamiya’s head and wrapped around his shoulder, and the other was holding up a book he was reading. 

“Good morning, again.” Kiyoshi smiled over at him. “At least I think it’s still morning.”

Before Hanamiya could stop himself he was betrayed by his mouth. “Will you stay? Longer I mean, stay with me?” 

As soon as the words were out he sat up and faced away from Kiyoshi, his mind frantically working at ways to take it back. 

“Of course I’ll stay. I’m staying. I’m here.” Kiyoshi’s voice was sure, not wavering in the slightest, and the hope that blossomed in Hanamiya’s chest was almost too much to bear. He wouldn’t look back at him, he couldn’t. 

He didn’t reply and soon he felt the bed shift as Kiyoshi walked on his knees across the mattress until he was flush against Hanamiya’s back. Kiyoshi kissed his neck. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to want me.” He said against the nape of Hanamiya’s neck as he kissed him again. “I knew if I kept coming back,” he kissed again, the side of his neck where it met his shoulder, “eventually you’d ask me to stay.” He kissed down his shoulder, nipping at the tendons. “I hoped you’d ask me to stay.”

“Stay.” Hanamiya breathed.

“I will.” Kiyoshi replied, and Hanamiya believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write domestic fluff and it turned into this, i'm sorry.


End file.
